


Greetings and Goodbyes

by kidny27



Series: Barbie in a Spooky Techy Adventure [3]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies), Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006), Barbie of Swan Lake (2003), The Barbie Diaries (2006)
Genre: Barbie Dolls, Barbie References, Gen, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by Barbie as the Island Princess (2007), Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Song: I Am a Girl Like You (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidny27/pseuds/kidny27
Summary: Courtney's new friends are entitled to make her focus on her classes and get rid of any distractions. They see Meiling and company as threats for Courtney's success. What will they do to protect their new friends' best interests?
Relationships: Barbie Roberts & Skipper Roberts, Barbier Roberts & Sisters
Series: Barbie in a Spooky Techy Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756570
Kudos: 1





	Greetings and Goodbyes

Some people believe that things are either black or white, nothing in between. That was the case of Courtney's classmates, for them, she could either be a smart girl that really loved science or just another arts bum wasting her time. But she thought about it differently. She really loved science, she loved it so much that one of her biggest dreams was to become a scientist, study viruses, and help people around the world. But science wasn't the only thing she loved and was interested in, fashion had also a special place in her heart. It was her means to express her creative and artistic side. That was the reason she loved Lady Rose so much, she felt connected to her. After all, she wasn't just a pretty face starring movies, she had an incredible background in science too.

It was unfortunate that her classmates, and new friends, didn't see things the way she did. They were entitled to mend her ways and wouldn't let her spend her time in useless activities that didn't bring any important contribution to science. Their goal was simple, tear up the pointless friendship between Courtney and Mei as soon as they could. And so they did; they made it subtle so that she wouldn’t notice. First, they made her feel insecure about her looks; they advised her to dress up properly or no one would ever take her seriously. Her attitude suffered some alterations too, no respectable scientist is goofing around instead of making the next great discovery. Lastly, she completely forgot about the things she loved the most, she was so immersed in her science books that ended up avoiding Mei and company, she even declined Mei’s invitation for an acting session with Lady Rose.

She had turned into a complete stranger, and to make things worse she even chose to cut and tie her beautiful blond hair just to fit in the group. She knew it wasn’t right but she really enjoyed the company of this new sophisticated friends she got. Very soon she would be proven wrong on her current actions. One should never change to please others.


End file.
